


The Planning Stage

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Varric lay their plans for the expedition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Planning Stage

Sara sat at the long stone table in Varric’s suite, Anders’ map of the Deep Roads spread out before her alongside a topographical one of the area. Tankards of ale held down two of the corners, while chunky figurines made from different grades of rock weighed down the others.

“This entrance,” said Varric, jabbing at Anders’ map with his index finger, “might be a possibility.” He traced the tunnel down along the parchment. “It’s not too far out from the Deep Roads proper.”

Sara took a sip of her ale, replaced it carefully, and ran her finger over the topographical map. “That entrance is… here, I think,” she said, and Varric walked around to her side of the table to scrutinise the location she had identified. She took out a ruler and measured the distance. “A week’s travel,” she estimated. “Give or take a day.” Setting the ruler aside, she glanced at Varric. “Where does Bartrand think the thaig is located?”

“He won’t say,” Varric said with a scowl. “Some trade secrets are obviously too valuable to be shared, even with one’s brother. But he knows what he’s doing. If we can get into the Deep Roads, he’ll find his way from there.” He muttered something further under his breath, then raised his voice. “Who are you thinking of bringing?” he asked.

“Anders has offered his services,” Sara said. “It would be useful to have a Grey Warden with us, as well as a healer.”

“Can’t argue with that,” said Varric. “Who else?”

Sara lifted a hand and started ticking their companions off on her fingers. “Aveline is tied up with the Guard,” she said. “Isabela doesn’t seem the Deep Roads type, and Merrill is sweet but we don’t need another mage down there.” She dropped her hand without mentioning Bethany. “Fenris has offered.”

Varric scratched at his stubble. “I’m not looking forward to those two arguing for weeks on end,” he said after a moment. “But I see your point.”

“He’s very capable.” She remembered when she had first seen him in action, fighting against the shades that had infested his Hightown mansion. For a split second, despite his obvious supernatural abilities, she had seen Carver in his style. He had preferred two-handed weapons as well, and it brought back memories of happier days spent sparring in the backyard.

“No one is doubting that,” Varric said with a laugh. “Not too many people can rip someone’s heart out through their chest.”

“It might be best if he doesn’t try that with the darkspawn,” Sara said with a smile, and reached for her tankard again.

“Or with preachy mages,” Varric said dryly. “I think that will be more difficult to prevent.”

“I’ll talk to them. They can put their differences aside for the duration of the expedition. I’m sure Anders would appreciate another blade, and even Fenris has to admit that magic has its uses.”

“Grudgingly, perhaps.” said Varric. “I’m going to stay out of it, and leave the babysitting to you.”

“You’ll have your own difficulties,” said Sara. “And I don’t envy you that one either.”

“Oh, Bartrand’s not too bad, if you know how to handle him. Thankfully, I’ve had years of practice.”

“Well, here’s to a successful expedition,” said Sara, lifting her mug. Varric crossed to the other side of the table, and picked up his own. The map immediately curled up.

“May it also be a harmonious one,” he toasted in reply, and they tipped back their tankards to drink.


End file.
